


Impossibilities

by Viridian5



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Canadian Shack, Challenge Response, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan and Harper never expected to find themselves in a shack on Earth, especially since Earth was destroyed six months ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Canadian Shack 2011. Spoilers for “The Heart of the Journey, Part 2” and some implied mild spoilers for “Abridging the Devil's Divide,” “Angel Dark, Demon Bright,” and “The Banks of the Lethe.”

Dylan awoke inside a small, hardly furnished wooden room. A frosty wind came in through a partially opened door. Where was he, and how had he ended up here?

What happened to Harper? He couldn’t see him in the room, and there were no places to hide in here.

He reached for his force lance and realized that he no longer had it. Damn.

When he went to the door and opened it a little further he saw snow, trees, a starry night... and Harper, standing out there looking at the sky, shivering, his lips blue, his arms crossed tightly over his chest, his mouth open in and his eyes wide with confusion/wonder.

“Harper!” Dylan yelled to try to snap him out of it.

Harper stopped looking at the sky and said, “Dylan, the stars... they’re star patterns that would have been seen from Earth.”

“Impossible. “ Earth had been destroyed six months ago, in front of Harper’s eyes. “It must be a simulation.” Harper’s planet of origin was public knowledge, and it made Dylan seethe to think of their enemies cruelly playing with his head.

“Dylan, I know you’ll say we could be on any planet right now--”

“Or in a detailed simulation.”

“By my time, the Ubers had so polluted the planet that you couldn’t really see the stars from all the sludge, but.... Here the air is so crisp, and I call smell pine trees, and--”

The Andromeda crew had been investigated some new person or organization that seemed to have the ability to show up _anywhere_ , no matter how covered by security, and use it to steal, terrorize, and assassinate. Dylan had brought Harper as he snuck into one of their suspected hideouts to hack any computer systems or devices around. He and Harper had apparently been discovered and knocked out.

“Harper, are you saying they’re using time travel here, with us?”

“Duh. It can be dangerous to the people using it and to everyone _everywhere_ , but _we’ve_ done it...” And tried and failed not to do it again.

“So it’s not impossible but it’s unlikely. Why send us back in time to a small shack on Earth? What would they gain?”

“I dunno. We’re still working out their motives on everything else too.”

“Let’s go inside to figure this out. It’s too cold out here.”

“Yeah, okay.” Harper cast a long, _hungry_ look up at the sky before he came in and Dylan closed the door.

Dylan took his arm, pulled him down to sit on the floor, and put his arm around Harper to bring him closer to share body heat. It felt cozy and reminded Dylan of happier times, before they realized they expected very different things and broke up. Harper snuggled in quickly, without questioning.

They’d figure out what happened and make plans. If they _were_ on a planet they each knew how to live off the land.

If this _was_ Earth, they’d figure something out.


End file.
